The Spy Diaries
by Timmesque
Summary: [yaoi[TyKa] Seeing TyKa from an outsider's POV. Voltaire sends me(yes,me. I'm here in this fic) to spy on Kai. As I watch the TyKa relationship unravel, I wonder...can they pull this through? (DISCONTINUED)
1. Default Chapter

**DEDICATED TO:**

**1) Angevar**

**2) Silverm**

**ME: And another new fic from yours truly**

**CS: You don't quit, do you?**

**ME: Nope, and never will.**

**DISCLAIMER:  ME: I don't wanna say it. CS: You don't have a choice. The Lawyers are waiting outside. ME: Damn. Ok, I don't own Beyblade or their characters. CS: There, now that wasn't so hard now, was it? **

Chapter One

Voltaire's fiendish plan

17th of December 2001

2:30 am

I hate winter. The stupid snow just keeps falling down and making icicles out of my hair. 

I am currently at the St. Petersburg Airport, waiting for my car to arrive. I also went and bought a watch.

Why, you ask?

Because my car was a friggin' THREE hours late.

Oh, heads are going to fly when I get there. 

_If_ I get there.

5:30

Oh my God, my car is _FINALLY_ here!!!

A weird guy with pointy red hair came out. Really, the hairstyles you have these days…

Anyway, he stood in front as if trying to size me up.

"You are Timberwolf?"

"I am."

"Follow me."

I cocked an eyebrow, "You forgot to say the 'magic' word."

The guy was seriously clueless. I guess they don't teach manners here in 'sunny' Russia.

I sighed. Stuck with a bunch of guys who want to conquer the world and have no sense of humor.

I picked up my bag, "How far is it?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Geez, you're friendly."

"And you're supposed to be a spy."

I rolled my eyes, "Excuse me, but I am a spy. A girl spy, but a spy nevertheless."

He snorted, "What's your real name?"

"Now why would I tell you that now, hm?" I coated my voice so sounded sugary sweet.

He shrugged, "Let's go. It's a two and a half hour drive."

Just my luck. Why, Oh, Why did I accept this job? 

My empty pocket was why. A spy's gotta eat.

7:00

I've arrived at the headquarters. It looks like the Notre Dame cathedral, dark and spooky.

Why did this guy pick a church as a hideout? 

Some people have no taste.

Anyways, the guy with the pointy hair led me to the office. There, was an old man leaning on a very comfy chair. I wonder how many wrinkles he has…

"Please sit down."

Old miser. He's got the comfy chair, while he stuck me with a hard wooden chair, which was probably older than him. I'm surprised it hadn't collapsed yet.

At least he said the word 'please'

The Old Geezer scrutinized me as I looked at his office (had the worst décor I've ever seen and I've seen a lot of offices)

"My name is Voltaire Hiwatari and I want you to spy on my grandson."

I wrinkled my nose. The guy has a Japanese last name and a French name (or I think it's French. It's hard to tell)

"Why?"

Now usually I not supposed to ask questions. For some strange reason, that really annoys the bosses. It's like You-do-what-I-tell-you-and-its-none-of-your-business. Which is weird considering it IS my business. After all, I'm the one spying on the kid.

"Because he has joined a team and I'm worried how that will…affect him."

This job just gets weirder and weirder…

"So, you'll take the job?"

I didn't really have a choice in the matter. If I refused, guys are going to come in with blazing guns aimed at moi [1].

"Yeah, I'll take it." 

And I took my leave. But not before leaving the watch on his table.

When I left, I heard a scream and winced.

I forgot to tell him it WASN'T a bomb.

Not every spy is a James Bond look-alike, sad to say.

12:00 

I'm waiting for my flight to Japan. The guy with the pointy tipped hair is here too. I think his name is Tala, but what kinda name is that? I told him it sounded like a girl's name. His eyebrow twitched and he replied that he simply didn't care what I thought at all.

Charming guy, isn't he?

 I think Santa Claus could get frostbite from this guy.

My flight just came in. Maybe I can catch some shut-eye on the trip.

I said a good-bye to Tala, but he just grunted.

I like this guy more and more.

Next stop, Japan!

**ME: My name is Wolf. Timber Wolf.**

**CS: You're really enjoying this, aren't you?**

**CT: Who wouldn't?**

**ME: Reviewers receive---**

**CS: Grouchy Tala plushies!!!**

**ME: With combs, so that you can change the hairstyle whenever you want.**

**GT: 0.0 I happen to like my hairstyle you know**

**CS: Review!!**


	2. Hidden Identities

**ME: I'm baaaack!!!**

**CS: We didn't miss you.**

**-------------------**

**Vampyre Neko:** ME: Covered from head to toe. CS: Hah! Take that, you French sounding villain!! ME: CS, he's not French. CS: Oh. ****

**Rumi-Chan:** ME: Come back here Heidi!! Tala (or Heidi. Pick anyone you like. ^__^) : o__0 My name isn't Heidi!! That's a girl's name!! CS: -__-;; And you think Tala doesn't sound like a girl's name? Tala: It does?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Me: ^^** I think Heidi is having an emotional crisis… CS: You think? ****

**Tina:** ME: Timberwolf is me!! I'm a spy, who is currently spying on the Bladebreakers. And I watch the TyKa relationship! Who knows, I might just play matchaker.****

**Nanashi2:** ME: *bows* Thank you, thank you. CS: You have a bad case of ego. ****

**I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p:** ME: o0 Changeble Tyson plushies!!! Arigatou!! *bows*I'd better hide this. There's no guarantee Kai or CS won't snatch this right out of my---

Kai: HAH!!!! It's mine!!! ME: Give it back!! Kai: Fat chance!! It's all MINE!!!!!! MUHWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! CS: 0___0 Okaaaaaaaay… ME: Killjoy.

**Shad0wedEmerald**: ME: I've invented the Dictionary!!! CS: There's only one word in it. ME: Oh. Which one? CS: -__-;; Which one do you think?****

**SilveryKitsune:** ME: I'M EVIL!!!!!!!!! BEWARE!!!!!! *watches as CS puts up the evil authoresses beware sign outside her house* -__-;; I think she's taking it too seriously though…****

**ME: Right. Now to settle some questions…**

**CS: She's a spy, not evil 'cause she works for whoever will pay her.**

**ME: It's a sad life, but it's a life.**

**CS: 'Timberwolf' is her code name, (not her real name)**

**ME: Right, we got that cleared up. **

**CS: Onwards!**

Chapter Two

Hidden Identities

19th of December 2001

Welcome to the Land of Cherry Blossoms and Anime!

I've settled myself in the hotel with no trouble. Volty gives you a decent bonus.

So, my first objective is to spy on the Bladebreakers separately. But I wasn't sure which one to start….

So Fate picked for me. I walked down the hotel corridor and guess who I saw?

It's Ray of the Bladebreakers. I wonder why he had fangs….

NOOOOO!!!! He's a vampire!!!!!!!

*Don't be stupid*

Oh…. ok.

That was my conscience. Say hi conscience!

Ok, I'm officially mental.

I followed him. I don't think he noticed me.

He walked out of the hotel, his hands in his pockets. His head was bent down. He looked incredibly sad. I wonder what's eating him up?

He made his way to the park. I followed secretly. He didn't seem to notice (completely in his own world)

I leaned against the tree trunk. He sat down on a bench, fingering a flower with soft yellow petals (I'll try and find out that flower's name. Horticulture isn't my thing)

He sighed, gently removing one petal at a time. I leaned closer.

"Mariah…I'm giving up. I've had enough."

This was interesting…now if he could only say that to this 'Mariah' person. Probably his girlfriend…

"I'm tired of this… 'Charade!!!'"  He flung the flower on to the ground. 

The flower said nothing.

Uh…not that I expected it to…Really!

He picked up the flower and cried. I left quietly. 

Clearly this guy has some issues.

20th of December 2001

 Next on my list was Kenny Dion 

A.K.A Chief.

He lived in a house that resembled something Bill Gates might enjoy living in. 

Well, no matter how sophisticated it is, there's no system I can't crack. 

I peered through the window. I saw a small kid with a thick fringe over his eyes (and I mean thick. I couldn't even see his eyes!)

He was currently arguing with his mom. I placed the scope onto the windowsill so I could grab catches of the conversation. 

"Why can't I go over to Tyson's house?" Kenny asked.

"Because honey, you haven't finished that list of computer techniques your father wanted you to do."

Kenny stamped his foot impatiently, "I'll do that later."

"Honey, why do you hang out with that boy anyway? You have absolutely nothing in common."

Kenny whispered, apparently distressed with his mother's behavior, "You're wrong. The love of Beyblade binds us together. Please Mom!!"

Mrs. Dion pursed her lips, "No and that's final."

Kenny fled up to his bedroom. I shot a glare at Mrs. Dion (not that she noticed)

I quietly climbed up the tree next to Kenny's room. I watched as he began typing furiously at his keyboard. 

"Geez Kenny! Slow down ok? You'll burn me out!"

I nearly fell out of the tree. Did that laptop just talk?

"Sorry Dizzi."

I must be losing it…it's my stupid conscience's fault!

Kenny stopped typing, "It's not fair. I don't care how smart or dumb Tyson is. He's my only friend. Why can't Mom see that?"

"Maybe Kenny, she feels you're not good enough for him."

"…."

"Come on Kenny. The sooner you finish this, the sooner you get to see Tyson, ok?"

Kenny turned to look at the window. I quickly dropped to the ground before he could spot me. 

I guess even geniuses don't have it easy either.

21st of December 2001

After that whole episode with Ray and Kenny, I was wondering how many sob stories I was going to run into. Ray has some problem with Mariah; Kenny has some conflict with his mom. So, I picked the happiest member this time.

Yup, say hello to Max Tate.

I saw Kenny and Tyson enter the house. Max greeted them with open arms. I noticed the way Max hung around. My, my do I detect a crush? 

"Same time tomorrow, ok Max?"

"Yeah sure."

Tyson and Kenny waved as they left. Max waved forlornly. 

He slammed the door and leaned against it. 

What's wrong with him now?

Mr. Tate came in, "You should show them who you really are."

Max ignored his father as he proceeded to his room. 

"If they are truly your friends, they'll still stick by you no matter what."

Max went up the stairs, making no indication he heard. 

I left. Last thing I needed to see was boy hiding away from everyone else.

I used to do it all the time.

22nd of December

Now to meet Tyson. He's probably the one I wanted to see the most. He seems to influence everybody with his mere presence. Max follows Tyson like a second shadow. Kenny talks about Beyblading with him, but ever since the incident with Kenny's mom, I knew the Chief was extremely loyal to Tyson. 

 What drives Tyson to be who he is? 

I watch his friends leave. He goes and spars with his grandfather (who wears the coolest Hawaiian shirts I've ever seen. Go old guy!!)

After sparring, he has dinner. From the looks of the spread, I would say there was enough to feed an army.

Nevertheless, they finished.

Sorry, incorrect statement. Tyson finished it.

I wonder if his grandfather got anything to eat.

He walked up to his room and picked up a photograph. I couldn't see the photo well, but I'm assuming it's a woman, judging by the blurred mass of hair.

Tyson smiles a sad half smile, kisses the photograph and goes to sleep.

No comment.

(What's there to say?)

23rd of December 

I wondered how Tala was doing. Whether he had learnt to say 'Good morning' yet or not. 

I usually don't care, but Kai was like a mirror image of Tala. 

The dark eyes, the weird hairdo…

Yeah, you get my drift.

Kai does the one thing that means most to him.

Train. 

Seriously, he takes his blade early in the morning, trains, and then stops for a light snack.

(We all call it breakfast, but considering how tiny it was, I reserve the right to call it a 'snack')

Then, he takes out a clipping from a newspaper ands stares hard at it. I think he was trying to set it aflame with his stare.

'The Dreaded Glare of Death'

Sounds stupid, but can get very very scary…

I managed to get a good look at the clipping. It's about the Japanese tournament and I could see Tyson's picture.

He trained (yes, I know it's bugging, but I'm a spy and these guys pay me to do the boring stuff.)

But I noticed how he pushed himself, mentally and physically. His breath became haggard and his eyes kept on flickering.

Then he dropped to his knees, trying to catch his strength. 

He gripped his hair tightly and whispered something.

I couldn't catch what he said. Something about 'winning' and 'perfection'

He resumed training. I disappeared.

(What did you think I was going to do? Watch him train 24x7?)

**ME: Sarcastic person isn't she?**

**CS: That's me, through and through.**

**ME: Um…CS? That's supposed to be me.**

**CS: Oh.**

**ME: Review!**

**ME: Reviewers receive---**

**CS: Spy wakie talkies!**

**ME: Used by cool spies only!**

**CS: Review!**


	3. The Land of Soya sauce and Kungfu

**ME: Sorry for taking so long! The spy is back!**

**CS: Not that we missed you.**

**ME: You're so mean! My reviewers like me!*sniffs***

**CS: -__-;; That I doubt.**

**Ezj-Key:** ME: Glad you like it! It's a weird fic(done by third person POV) and it's really tough to write.****

**SilveryKitsune:** ME: *sniffs* I had a good break…if you count my car breaking down, my anime movies conking out on me, getting a new dress(can't stand dresses. They're just a way to show off) for the formal…yeah, my break was pathetic. ****

**KaiKurtRavenWizy:** ME: Yes, I *do* have a weird sense of humour don't I? This is one is probably the best of the best! And I'm glad you like the walkie talkies!!! 

**I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p:** ME: *dodges poison darts* Ummm…I dunno if I can answer all these questions, but it was an inside look on how messed up the Bladebeakers lives are. Kai collapsed because he pushed himself too hard while training. As for who Ray falls in love next, isn't it kinda obvious?

**Ms Hobgoblin:** ME: Good question. I don't know how I do it either. I have this little booklet where I write story ideas, and I have over 20 in that book! @__@ CS: Creative little soul, isn't she? ME: *glares at CS* You could help me, you know. CS: And miss watching you suffer? No way!

**Kalico:** ME: It would have been too dull if I don't have humour. A spy with a sense of humour…James Bond, eat your heart out! ~_^

**Rumi-Chan:** ME: Touchy…Tala: *glares at Timmy* It's all your fault! ME: How's it my fault you're a grouch Heidi? Tala: Don't. Call. Me. That. ME: But it suits you. Rumi agrees. See? *smiles at Rumi who is snickering quietly. Actually she's rolling on the floor in hysterics* Tala: Why me? WHY!!! Oh Lord why?

**Nancys-little-Obsession:** ME: *sweatdrops* You're possessive…And they'll be fine. I promise. Start writing o-negai! I haven't heard from you in ages!!!****

**D. G.:** ME: Where have all the reviewers gone? CS: Long time passing. ME: D.G- san, where are you? You've vanished as well!

**Angevar:** ME: You're the only one I know who gives page long reviews…Update your stories OR ELSE!!!!

**Terra:** ME: They'll notice, but being the superior spy I am, I'll avoid them!*strikes a pose* You'll find out what I'm talking about later on.

**CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl:** ME: Glad you like it. Enjoy the chappie! More insane sarcasm and Kai-humillliating coming up on a platter!

 ****

**ME: I'm back!!!!!!!!!!**

**CS: So soon?**

**ME: What are you talking about? I've been away for weeks!!!**

**CS: That's why I said so soon.**

**ME: I really need a new muse.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own it. **

1st January

We're leaving for China today. And the one thing running through my mind was:

I thought Volty's timing was messed up. Until I met Tyson.

I mean, how long does a guy take to board a plane?

His teammates were getting a little bugged as well. Kenny was wondering what happened to the alarm clock he gave Tyson for his birthday. Max said it probably went to that great Clock Heaven in the sky.

In English: He was pretty sure Tyson flung it out the window.

Kai was more agitated then all of them put together. I wondered why.

From what I knew, Kai doesn't like Tyson (putting it mildly)

So why was Kai so worried 'bout Tyson?

It made no sense…

"I'm here!!! Don't leave!!!"

Hmmm…I wonder who that was.

Tyson rushed into the plane and began breathing heavily. Everyone cast concerned looks at the blunette. He grinned, "Thought I'd be late, didn't you?"

I'd hate to break it to him, but he wasn't exactly early.

"Didn't even cross our minds," Kenny commented sarcastically while Max giggled. 

Tyson was sheepish, "Lost track of time, that's all."

"Just don't be late for a match. None of your opponents are going to wait for you," Kai said gruffly, his eyes flashing.

Tyson raised an eyebrow and smirked at Kai, "Whatever. I can sleep in and still be on time for a match. Don't ever doubt that." His stormy grey eyes burned with determination.

Kai turned his head away so that he wouldn't be facing Tyson, "Get real. You're not ready for the big time yet."

"Oh yeah? We'll see 'bout that." Tyson said quietly. I could see he was angry.

Kenny noticed to and gestured to Tyson to sit down. Tyson complied, but his eyes were straying.

Kai kept his eyes on Tyson throughout the whole plane journey.

However, I didn't see Ray. I wonder where he went…

2nd January

China, the land of…

Say, what exactly is it the land of?

….

Oh, yeah.

China, the Land of Soya Sauce and Kung-Fu!!!

Cool, no?

Anyway, we're staying at this huuuuge hotel. 

And I mean huge. You could fit the Statue of Liberty in here, and we all know how big THAT is.

Anyway, back to the spying. (Remember kids; never take this occupation when you grow up. The pay is lousy and you never get those cool high-tech weapons James Bond always carries around with him)

I stayed at the room next to them. I didn't even need to eavesdrop (do you have any idea how loud they are? Makes you think why noise pollution is such a major thing nowadays)

"Kai, why can't you lighten up?"

"Because I'm serious about winning!!"

"Oh, and we aren't? What makes you think Beyblading means more to you than it does to us?"

"…"

I could hear someone stomping away. The noise faded away and I heard Kai say,

"It means much more. So much more."

3rd January

I was bored. Really bored. The Bladebreakers were in their quarters all morning now and I really wasn't learning anything new for Volty. 

I need a new job.

Anyway, finally (And I mean, finally!!) they decided to take a walk around the hotel.

Yay, I get to go outside!!! Sunshine here I come!!!!

*You're definitely deprived*

Look conscience, can you please go and bother Kai? He needs you more than I do!!!

*Good point*

I'm surprised you people haven't realized I'm mental yet.

Anyway, we're going off-topic here. Back to the Bladebreakers!!!

"I'm going for a swim, anyone coming?" Tyson asked.

Max shook his head, "I'm going to the balcony with Kenny."

Tyson shrugged, "Suit yourself. Kai?"

Kai looked at him with blatant disbelief, "You're not serious are you?"

Tyson's stormy blue-grey eyes held confusion, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Kai snorted but didn't answer.

Tyson took this as a 'no' and dove into the pool. Kai flinched as a few drops of water touched his scarf.

*A few?*

Sorry, my mistake. It was like Kai got hit by a deluge. 

I think I laughed myself to death when I saw that. You have to admit it was pretty funny. Kai, soaking wet, his scarf hanging limply a little above his waist and his hair gel had been washed away.

I really wished I had a camera during that time. This was the kind of picture that would make Tala laugh in hysterics and rolling on the floor.

"TYSON!!!!!" 

Tyson gulped and dove into the water to avoid the rage of Kai.

Meanwhile, I tried to search for a suitable camera to take pictures with. 

Only one word was in my head: Blackmail.

However, Kai dried himself before I got my blackmail. Damn.

Anyway, he went back inside. Even I was to follow Kai, I stayed behind.

Tyson lounged around the pool, giggling silently. I raised an eyebrow.

What had gotten him so happy?

4th January

Welcome back Ray Kon!!!!

Not that we missed him, but I felt that I had to say that.

We were at the hotel restaurant with Mr. Dickinson.

That guy really needs to use cologne...

I'm straying off-topic here. Their lunch was being served to them by….

The vampire!!!! 

In other words, Ray Kon.

I was surprised nobody noticed. 

Note to self: Buy them Spectacles.

"Ray? What are you doing here?" 

Finally they noticed. Took their time 'bout it.

"I've been serving you guys dinner for one hour now! You should really pay attention to your waiters."

See, Ray Kon agrees with me!!! They really do need spectacles!!!

Tyson was still puzzled, "How come you're a waiter? Don't tell you've given up Beyblading for washing dishes!!" He said.

If I wasn't paid for this job, if it wasn't for Volty, I would whack Tyson with the Coffee Pot of Doom [1].

Ray laughed, "I have a part-time job here. It helps me a lot."

Tyson nodded. Kai hadn't said anything. 

Not that we expected him to say anything, right?

They went back to their room (with Ray this time) and began settling in. I know 'cause I could hear pillows flying across the room and the smashing of china vases.

Mr. D. isn't going to like the bill…

Anyway, Kai stormed out, his face black as thunder (is thunder black? I always thought it was invisible…)

There was silence for some time and then the Bladebreakers set off to look for Kai.

I noticed Tyson was leading them. Why did he want to find Kai?

It was kinda obvious they don't like each other (in a sense)

So why bother?

Later on that same day…

They were in a really dark alley still looking for Kai (and I mean dark alley. You could really use flashlights here and it was still mid-day!)

Tyson was losing it. He kept on complaining on how Kai left them and that they could manage winning on their own. Yet, for all his confidence, I knew he didn't believe a word he said.

Suddenly, a strange sound came from the alleyway. They went to check it out. It sounded like…a beyblade?

I followed them (however discreetly I could. It's hard to hide when you're in an empty alleyway) There was a tall back haired man shirtless and wearing tight leather pants (showoff. Not everyone can get leather you know. Those poor cows)

They started the usual smart-ass street talk on who's the better blader (seriously, what a waste of breath. Just blade and get it over with, that's what I say.)

It was Tyson versus the shirtless guy (they didn't ask what his name was, so I'll call him the shirtless guy for now)

Tyson got seriously beaten up, but in the end he summoned Dragoon and the shirtless guy lost. Then, a sinister voice came from the alley.

"Well well, if it isn't Raymond Kon."

Who was that? Did he see me? Hope not.

A short dwarf (I swear this kid was tiny! He should try and get some growth spurts) He had green hair and violet eyes (Yes, violet eyes. I wasn't sure they weren't contacts or not. I'll check that and tell you) came out of the alley, snickering quietly. I notice Ray tensed up. What had gotten him all worked up? Don't tell he's afraid of midgets…

"Ray? Do you know this guy?" Tyson queried. Ray said nothing, his face downwards. Then he released his beyblade. It knocked Dragoon out of the dish and headed towards Ray.

NO!!!!! The vampire is going to be decapitated!!! 

Well, not exactly. A fiery red beyblade came from out of nowhere and knocked it away. 

Free gifts to the person who guesses who saved the day and Ray Kon's head. It's pretty obvious, but since you guys are so dumb, I had to be nice.

"Kai!" Everyone exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. Who did they expect, the Grim Reaper?

"Well, look who showed up," Tyson interjected angrily. But there was relief in his voice. 

Hmmmm…must have Angevar look into this. She can figure out relationships by just looking at them.

That could explain why Angy's love life is pretty messed up as well.

But, I'm going off topic. Kai closed his eyes in annoyance, "I came to see if Tyson made you do anything stupid." 

Tyson's eyes blazed. Fire may be Kai's element, but I'm pretty sure Tyson could cremate him with those eyes. 

"Ummm…hate to break up the touching reunion," The green dwarf said sarcastically, rolling his violet eyes, "But are you the Bladebreakers?"

Hey look! It's Captain Obvious!!!

No, seriously, He's standing right there. 

…

Fine! Don't believe me! 

"And who are you?" Kenny queried. The green midget huffed, "I'm Kevin of the White Tigers. Didn't Ray tell you?"

"Why should Ray tell us what? Does he know you?" Tyson blinked.

Ray hadn't spoken a word yet. Hm, the mystery deepens…

"Kevin what are you doing?" 

A walking cotton candy stick came up to the Bladebreakers.

My sarcasm is really going to get me in trouble one day…

What I meant to say, is a girl dressed in white and had a pink sweater tied around her waist. She had…fuchsia colored hair.

First, green haired midgets with grape colored eyes, now walking reincarnations of pink.

 Is everyone on this miserable planet colorblind?

Then came a guy that resembled Father Christmas.

Except, without the beard.

And another who looked the coolest by far.

YES!!!! There is someone on this planet with dress sense!!!

"Mariah…Gary…Lee," Ray whispered. I jerked at that.

Mariah? The girl he was crying about last time I saw him?

This could be interesting.

Lee (the cool looking one) observed them quietly. There was a glint in his eyes that I didn't like.

Or it just could be the sun.

Kai stepped forward, "I challenge you to a battle!"

Lee said nothing. Then, smirking he turned his back to Kai, "I don't have time for this. Mariah! Gary! Kevin! Let's go. We don't have time to waste on traitors."

Ray flinched while everyone remained puzzled. Mariah left as well, but not before she glanced at Ray.

Lovely. Aren't they great at making friends?

Something tells me I'm going to regret ever taking this job.

**ME: *wipes sweat off her face* Who would have thought it was so difficult?**

**CS: Can I kill Mariah? Pretty please?**

**ME: As much as I want to let you, I can't. I need her for this story.**

**Mariah: YAY!!!**

**ME: …However, when her part is over, you can kill her.**

**Mariah: o0; EEP?**

**  
ME: Reviewers receive—**

**CS: Kevin plushies.**

**ME: *gets evil glint in her eye* Can be used in any way you want. And I mean, any way.**

**CS: Review!**

**[1] The Coffee Pot belongs to Angevar and Angevar only. **


End file.
